Reikai Investigators
by Ashuri Nikouru
Summary: The Reikai Investigators are on a mission, which they need to protectthe Spirit Detectives. They have all battled demons since a young age. It takes place before and during the DT So read and review


This is my second story so yea.. tell me how it is! I've been working on it for some time so yea... (its alot better than my other stories)! LOL so read and review

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN YYH but i do own the Reikai Investigators

Finding out…..

'Bring Bring' **Come to headquarters immediately. **All the Rekai Tantei looked at their pagers and ran/teleported to headquarters.

Headquarters  
Authors POV

"Good afternoon girls," Koto said greeting the girls while they were coming in to the door of HQ.

"Good afternoon Koto-sama (I love being called that!)," all the girls replied together, while bowing and sitting down.

"I have summoned you all here because I have your next mission." Koto paused. " I need ya'll to go and watch the Spirit Detectives during the Dark Tournament. If you like you all may enter as a group, but most of all DO NOT let them win the tournament."

A girl with long brown/black hair and sparkling blue eyes asked, "Why do we have to protect them? Aren't they strong enough to watch out for themselves?"

"Yes, Mako, they are, but we have some leads that someone is planning to kill team that wins the tournament, and Koenma's team is the most likely to win." Koto answered the girl now identified as Mako.

"When will we be leaving?" a girl named Tari asked.

"I will give you all one day to say good bye to your families. I expect you all back here by tomorrow at 9:30 a.m.." Koto told them.

As a reflex they all answered together, "We understand Ma'am."

"You are dismissed until tomorrow, Good-bye." Koto said walking out to her office.

All the girls left immediately to get packed and say good bye to there families and friends.

Next morning

9:30a.m.

"Everyone is here and accounted for Koto-dono." a girl named Sai told Koto.

"Good, thank you Sai." Koto said to Sai as she was sitting down.

"Where will we be going? From my calculations the Dark Tournament will not begin for another 2 months." Rikite, the smart one, asked.

"You are right Rikite, the tournament doesn't start for another 2 months, but I would like you all to get some training in before the tournament, to get used to different fighting techniques. I have arranged for a …….psychic to train you. She lives in Tokyo (I don't really know so what city do Yusuke & group live in? PLZ tell me)." Koto answered Rikite. "And to how you are getting there……" Koto pressed a button and the wall behind them opened up to reveal a turbo jet. "This is your ride to Tokyo. Mako I want you to man the controls. Rikite you are copilot. The directions are in the plane. When you get there, there will be a vast area you can pick to land the plane, I would advise you to land near the temple but the choice is up to you. An old ..woman will be there to guide you to the temple. Be on your best behavior. Are there any questions?"

"I do." Tari said and then she continued when she was noted by Koto. " When we arrive will we be attending the school there?"

"Honestly I really don't know. After you all get settled Botan, the grim reaper, will guide you to Koenma and he will give you all other information from there, but if there is anything you need me to do I can always hitch a ride over there in a flash and take care of it. So any more questions?" Koto answered the question.

All was silent so Koto decided that there was no more questions so she handed 2 envelopes to Mako and said, "These are very important, one is the credit card you will charge EVERYTHING to, so if there is anything you need just charge It to the card, and the other I need you to give to the psychic. Do you understand Mako.? Do not by any means lose either of them."

"Yes ma'am its perfectly clear." Mako told .

"Great! Now get on the plane, and get to Tokyo. I want a word that you have arrived." Koto told them while scooting them onto the plane so they would hurry up and leave.

3 hours later'

"How much longer," Kimi said.

"Till we arrive?" Kiara finished.

"Precisely 82.6 seconds." Rikite said to the twins looking at the timer. Sai was looking at the map and pointed to Rikite.

"Mako land here," Sai said. Mako did exactly what she said and landed right on that exact spot.

The way down was very smooth and agile. After the landing was complete all the girls got out of the jet and took a look at there surroundings.

A sudden voice said "Good you all are here." Everyone looked down to see a old lady standing right in front of them.

"You must be the person Koto-sama was talking about." Mako paused for a second and then continued. " I was told to give you this when we arrived." She handed the envelope to the old lady. Once handed the envelope she began reading the letter inside. She nodded a few times until she but the letter away and started to talk.

"Introduce yourselves to me. I am Genkai." Genkai told the girls.

Each girl stepped forward and told Genkai their names.

"Mako"

"Rikite"

"Tori"

"Sai"

"Kimi"

"Kiara"

After all the introductions were done Genkai started walking in a direction and the girls followed.

Around an hour later……

"Here we are the temple." Genkai said to the girls. "Now all we have to do is climb the stairs." she said pointing to the stairs that led up to the temple.

"We have to walk up that?" Tori said in a ugh mood.

"transport" Mako stated.

"Oh right!" Tori said rubbing the back of her head.

They all transported up the stairs, Genkai transported up with Mako. Sitting upon the top of the stairs was a temple, surrounded by a powerful aura.


End file.
